


people, like plants, thrive with a little love

by froggieyama



Series: rarepair week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, HQrarepairweek2020, Hybrids, Illnesses, M/M, Magic, Multi, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Owls, Plants, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama
Summary: sakusa has owned the magic shop for years.bokuto is an owl shifter who is a little too attached to the man who saved his life.hinata is a fire elemental who doesn't even know magic is real.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: rarepair week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720423
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	people, like plants, thrive with a little love

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be honest i'm not super happy with this one, but i was rushing to get it finished. i hope you enjoy it anyways!

The magic shop was cosy and warm, a safe haven for all the shifters and elementals who resided in this part of Tokyo. Sakusa spent countless hours in the shop, tending to the plants that kept the air clean and, with tempting, lent themselves to Sakusa as ingredients in his potions and elixirs.

He liked the quiet life of a shopkeeper. Most of his customers were regulars, and respectful of his space. If they weren’t, Bokuto would make their lives hell.

Bokuto was Sakusa’s boyfriend, in a sense. The owl shifter had found shelter from the cold in the store some 4 years ago or so, and had never left. He spent most of his days perched on Sakusa’s shoulder. They kissed occasionally, but most of their relationship was gentle touches and the sharing of warmth. Sometimes, when Akaashi came back into town, he’d disappear for a little while, but he always came back.

That day in particular, Bokuto was especially affectionate. After wrangling with humanoid Bokuto to get out of bed, Sakusa was relieved when owl Bokuto decided that the sling he’d made was a good place to rest.    
  
Bokuto hooted loudly, eyes fixed on the door to the shop.

“I know, Kou, but I’ve got to tend to the plants. We’ll go out later, hm?”   
Once again Bokuto hooted, fumbling to get out of the sling. “What’s wrong?”

He shifted, humanoid form bumping into the shelves of the store on the way to the door. He was big, much larger than Sakusa, and the aisles weren’t designed for 250+ pounds of owl shifter to get through quickly. 

Bokuto opened the door to a boy with quite possibly the worst case of internal burning Sakusa had ever seen. He pulled him inside from the cold, laying him on the floor of the shop.    
  
The boy’s skin had burning red lines ripping it apart, eyes almost completely seared shut from the heat. His clothes are tattered from the heat, revealing that most of his skin is infected with flame.    
  
“Kou! Get the ice bath running!” He shouted, cradling the boy’s head in his hands. Bokuto did as he was told, knocking more stuff off the shelves as he runs into the back of the shop.    
  
The boy was painful to touch, but Sakusa forced himself to keep holding on. He didn’t have much soothing magic, at least not with his hands, but it was enough to keep the boy from burning completely. The boy’s scrunched up face relaxed, if only a little, as Sakusa let his magic flow into his skin.

Bokuto returned a few minutes later, having managed to put away his wings. His touch was a lot firmer than Sakusa’s, and the boy flinched as he picked him up. Bokuto was gentle as he walked through the store, closely watching with those attentive eyes as the boy convulsed in another bout of pain. When they got to the back of the shop, they worked quickly to strip the boy of his now-smoking clothes.    
  
As soon as they placed him in the ice water, he cooled with a hiss, body going limp in Bokuto’s arms. He looked more peaceful than he did before, but the harsh red lines would take a few hours to fully fade. By the looks of the ones on his face, the boy was probably in for a few scars. 

“What do we do now?” Bokuto asked, grabbing Sakusa’s hand and resting his head on Sakusa’s shoulder.    
“We wait.”

* * *

It took the boy the better part of a day to wake up. They took shifts watching him, constantly monitoring his temperature and adding more ice to the bath. When the last of the lines faded, Bokuto dried him off, changed him into the smallest set of clothes they had, and took him up to rest in their bed upstairs.    
  
It was a small bed, barely able to squeeze in Bokuto alone with his wings out, but it still made the boy look tiny. He looked nice there, though. Curled up in the blankets and wearing a shirt quite a few sizes too big. 

When his eyes cracked open, Bokuto leaned in further, unaware of just how little space there was between their faces. 

“You scared us for a bit there! ‘Kusa said you’re lucky you’re still alive. And he knows best, right? I mean he has to, he’s super quiet but always knows to help his clients and I love him a lot for it. Anyways I-”   
The boy interrupted his rambling, “who are you?”   
“Oh! I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” he grinned, wings jittering behind him. The boy’s eyes seemed stuck on them, threatening to bulge out of his head.    
“ _ What _ are you?” the boy asked, rubbing his eyes.    
“I’m a shifter! Specifically an owl shifter! I’m not really used to this form, though.”   
The boy sat up slowly, fingers digging into the mattress.    
  
“You’re scaring him,” Sakusa muttered. He rested his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, calming him down immediately. He whispered something in Bokuto’s ear and the latter took his leave. He sat on the edge of the bed.   
“Sorry about Bokuto, he’s a bit too much sometimes. I’m Sakusa. You had a really bad case of internal burning. We gave you an ice bath, so you should be okay, but I’m just glad you woke up as soon as you did.”

“Internal burning?”   
“You’re a fire elemental. You’ve been holding in your magic for too long so it had to get out somehow.”   
“A  _ what? _ ”

* * *

The boy, Hinata Shouyou, who actually wasn’t a boy at all, stayed at their house for way longer than Sakusa expected him to. At some point, it became his house too.

He was loud and rambunctious, always riling up Bokuto, but he fit so well in their lives. Despite his inability to sit still, Hinata was a good learner and soon he began to help around the shop. At night, he went to bed at the same time Sakusa did, and just like Bokuto he took to squishing him into the mattress. A few years ago, Sakusa would have hated it, but now he felt comforted by the embrace.

Bokuto was awfully jealous at the beginning, fluffing up and doing everything in his power to show that Sakusa was not to be taken. Hinata, however, was oblivious. 

He flirted obsessively, taking every opportunity to make Sakusa flustered. Bokuto, once refusing to allow the elemental in their lives, was far too many times caught cornering Hinata with his wings and kissing him. Each time, something warm grew larger in Sakusa’s chest. Bokuto didn’t really talk about it, but they were connected enough to know that he and Hinata were dating.

And one day, when Bokuto was out, Hinata leaned over the plants that Sakusa was speaking to and kissed him. His lips were chapped and warm, sent shivers down Sakusa’s spine. The plants surrounding them got a new life, stretching up to touch Hinata. 

He pulled away, hand resting on Sakusa’s jaw. Taking a quick look at the room, he smiled.    
“I assume you liked it?”   
Sakusa gave the plants a decisive glare, but they refused to stand down. Instead of answering with words, Sakusa grabbed Hinata’s shirt, one of Bokuto’s probably, and pulled him in for another kiss. 

  
When Bokuto came home to see them kissing, surrounded by dirt and broken pots, he could only let out a laugh.    
“Took you long enough!”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> follow on me on twitter at @ollie_declan if you wanna talk rarepairs


End file.
